


Brother's Of Sorts

by OhMe-OhMy (DeathsLastPrayer)



Series: The Wonderful World of Puberty [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5927, 8027 - Freeform, 805927, D27, Gen, M/M, Not until next chapter, slight pairings but nothing too serious, so... still sorta cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathsLastPrayer/pseuds/OhMe-OhMy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which: Seven-year-old Tsuna meets his new overprotective big brother, Dino. And six-year-old Tsuna learns how cute Gokudera and Yamamoto think he is when they build a snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother's Of Sorts

  


* * *

_**Dino Chiavorone**_

* * *

Tsuna watched as the blond boy (Dino is what his mother had called him) moved about what was once considered the guest room. His mama told him that his cousin would be living with them for quite some time and she suggested that he get to know him. He would be somewhat of a big brother she'd said and this made Tsuna very excited because he would soon have a little brother and now he had an older one. However, the excitement had worn off and gave way to anxiety as he made his way upstairs to greet his new brother.

So here he stood, bright russet eyes peeking into a cluttered room. Tsuna winced as Dino stumbled over a box, bumped into the desk, and hit his head on the wall as he fell to the floor. And Tsuna thought that he himself was clumsy… Little legs quickly carried Tsuna into the room and over to the injured blond seated next to the bed clutching his head. 

"Owowowowow…" 

Tsuna carefully kneeled beside Dino and touched the older boy's shoulder which only resulted in Dino whipping his head up and knocking it into Tsuna's. "Owowowowowow…" 

"Sorry, sorry… Ah! Are you- are you alright?" Dino crouched beside the small boy and ignored his own injuries in favor of tending to Tsuna's. 

Tsuna rubbed the side of his head and smiled softly as he glanced up at Dino. "Ah… I'm alright. Um… yes. I'm fine." 

Dino let out a sigh. "Good. Wouldn't want our first meeting to end up with you hating me." He sat down and leaned against the wall, it was safer if they sat where they were. "I'm Dino by the way and I know you're Tsuna. Please take kindly to me invading your home." 

Tsuna tilted his head cutely as he gazed at Dino. "Mama says that you're gonna stay with us for a while. She says you're gonna be like my big brother. Is that true? You're gonna be my big brother?" 

Dino's smile was soft as it blossomed on his face. "If mama says it then it must be true." 

Tsuna smiled brightly. "Good. We can do lots of brother things together like Gokudera does with his sister Bianchi." 

Tsuna went on to talk about how they would go to the park, play catch, go to festivals, and so on and so forth while Dino sat there and listened, adding in his two scents only when Tsuna asked him to. To Tsuna, Dino was turning out to be an amazing brother so far. 

He'd always wondered what it'd be like to have an older sibling- even a younger one- and now he'd know. Tsuna hoped that Dino was as excited about their future bonding as he was. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

"So how old are you, little bro?" 

Tsuna stared at his hands and held them up. "I'm seven." 

"Seven eh? I remember when I was that age and there wasn't a lot that I could do on my own…" 

"How old is Dino now?" Bright brown eyes stared into warm honey. 

"Twelve. I'm pretty old I guess but not too old to know how to have fun. Say, how about we go down to the park after lunch? I'll even get you some ice cream." Dino laughed as Tsuna's face brightened and the boy tackled him in a fierce hug. 

"Yayyyyyyy! I'll tell mama." Before Dino could say anything else, Tsuna was out of the room. 

Dino smiled to himself as he sat on the floor for a moment longer. He liked the idea of having a little brother. 

As time continues, Dino will grow fonder and excessively protective over Tsuna. In fact, his little brother will dictate his actions so much so that people will accuse Dino of having a brother complex. But he won't care. Tsuna will be one of his most precious persons and protecting those he treasures most is his first priority. 

As Tsuna grows into a very pretty- er- handsome young man, Dino will notice the shift in attitude and behavior amongst all of the rift-raft that his darling little brother befriended as a child. Dino will become a nervous and anxious wreck due to their barrage of affection towards an oblivious Tsuna. 

And he won't approve of any of them. 

Dino will be suspicious of Mukuro, apprehensive of Hibari, weary of Byakuran, and all of the others will fall into one category of disdain or another. Dino will be highly surprised at Tsuna's lack of perception when it comes to seeing through their ploys and this will only further fuel his brother complex… er… overprotective coddling. 

Dino will, however, be grateful that he won't have to worry over Fuuta in the same fashion. He'll thank god for small favors. 

As for Tsuna… he'll be thankful to have a brother like Dino regardless of how clingy the young man turns out to be. He will entirely find his brother's efforts endearing and his admiration for Dino will grow a bit with every passing year. 

* * *

_**Hayato Gokudera & Takeshi Yamamoto**_

* * *

Tsuna smiled as he clasped mitten covered hands with Hayato and Takeshi, tugging the two along as he made his way towards a bench. All of that running, jumping and building of snow people had made him tired and he needed a break. As they sat down, a small smile etched into Tsuna's plump rose-tinted face. This was the first time since winter began that he was given the opportunity to play outside with his two best friends and he felt ridiculously happy. 

He certainly enjoyed building snow forts with Hibari and Kusakabe but, when the initial fort was completed, Hibari would threaten to bite him to death if he didn't leave or make himself useful. After two years of being friends with Hibari, Tsuna was beyond used to the boy's whims and he didn't take the threats to heart (or lightly for that matter). 

Tsuna also liked playing in the snow with Mukuro and Chrome's small group of friends after a hardy lunch. His mother would prepare him enough food for a small village once a week for the sole purpose of Tsuna sharing with Mukuro's group. Tsuna was always happy when that time of the week approached. Even so, he'd noticed that he was infringing upon the time Mukuro and Chrome spent with their friends and he didn't want to impose. 

And so it was that, despite all of his other options during recess, he loved spending his time with Hayato and Takeshi the most. They were his first friends, his best friends, and even their parents were friends. Their lives were thoroughly intertwined with his life and they brought nothing but joy to Tsuna's heart every time he saw them. 

Well… almost every time. 

Sure, Hayato Gokudera was argumentative and easily angered to a point that overrode his intelligence but his heart was always in the right place. He was never mean to Tsuna, in fact, he doted on Tsuna and, generally, he was only mean when it came to protecting some semblance of Tsuna's virtue. 

Takeshi Yamamoto… He was a very simple boy with a good natured heart. He had a slight obsession with baseball but he always made sure to split his focus between his first love (baseball) and spending time with those important to him- Tsuna and Hayato being two of those people. And even though both Gokudera and Yamamoto were extremely popular amongst their peers, they still chose to be with Tsuna over anyone else. Tsuna who was for some unknown reason at the bottom of the social pyramid. 

It was because of all the small things, all of the future "first" experiences that the three of them would share together, and all of their struggles that Tsuna would forever treasure their friendship. 

"Here Tsuna, your face is turning red." Yamamoto smiled brightly as he wrapped his scarf around Tsuna's neck in the same fashion as his mother wrapped it around him. 

Gokudera frowned. "Don't choke him baseball nut." 

"I'm okay." Came Tsuna's muffled reply as he turned and smiled with his eyes at his platinum blond friend. 

Yamamoto's grin was wide as he glanced away from Tsuna and at the now blushing Gokudera seated beside their small friend. "Yep, he's just fine now." He sat down on the other side of Tsuna and gazed at their snowman from afar. "Our snowman needs a nose, a cute button nose like Tsuna's." 

"You!" Silver eyes glared daggers at Yamamoto as Gokudera seethed. He couldn't believe Yamamoto would even dare to say that _his_ Tsuna had a cute button nose, truth or not. Gokudera was supposed to be the only one who- 

Tsuna's muffled giggle put a halted Gokudera's negative train of thought and made Yamamoto's smile broaden. "A cute button nose? Like mine?" 

Wide brown eyes stared up at Yamamoto who nodded earnestly. "Uh-huh." 

Gokudera's mitten clad hands tugged Tsuna's coat sleeve to get the boy's attention. He refused to let Yamamoto hog all of Tsuna's attention. "And it also needs Tsuna's pretty smile." 

Tsuna blushed and giggled again. "Cute? Pretty? I'm not a girl." Then again, his mama and big brother Dino called him cute all the time and his papa told him that he'd be as pretty as his mama when he got bigger… 

"I know." The two chorused in unison and Tsuna burst into a fit of giggles. 

"Oh." Beneath the thick scarf, Tsuna's smile was wide. "Alright, let's go make this snowman as cute and as pretty as me." 

Laughter trailed after the group as they ran off in search of items to decorate their snowman. 

As the years follow them, their bond will grow stronger. In Yamamoto and Gokudera's eyes, Tsuna will grow far too beautiful for his own good. Their light teasing of Tsuna's being cute, adorable, or any other synonyms of those words will simply pose as a cover for the truth. Disregarding their attraction to Tsuna they will think of him as their best friend and nothing will be left unshared or inexperienced with the brunet. They will, inevitably, spoil Tsuna rotten. And though Tsuna won't notice such a thing, everyone else will. 

Gokudera will almost entirely dislike there being an _everyone else_. He will hate that Tsuna's attention will be split amongst the masses as opposed to just himself and, regretfully, the baseball nut. He won't understand Tsuna's liking of the irritable Hibari. He won't approve of the customs that Tsuna holds with either Mukuro or Byakuran. He won't understand how Tsuna could even remotely find entertainment in hanging out with Shoichi and Spanner. And, most of all, Gokudera won't understand how it is that Tsuna grew fond of hanging around the docile Enma Kozato. 

Nevertheless, Gokudera will rejoice in the fact that he and, regretfully, Yamamoto are always the first people that Tsuna turns to when he's confused, upset, or even curious for that matter. He'll be happy that Tsuna will regard them as being his first and best friends if nothing else. 

Yamamoto will be happy to see that Tsuna has grown outside of them but he'll be even happier to know that he was there to watch his little friend grow. Yamamoto will enjoy every second spent with both Tsuna and Gokudera during their childhood. He won't even mind all of the others, unlike his hot headed friend. 

And Tsuna… he'll be grateful every day to have Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto by his side. They will be his soul friends, his pillars, his ultimate support system, and he will never trade them for anything or anyone. 

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the last super fluff-tacular chapter for awhile, which does not mean forever. I got tired of writing the cute stuff and moved on to more mature aspects of this story, as in, Tsuna as an actual teen going through puberty. So that starts in the next part and the rating will increase! 
> 
> Welp, if you dug it, drop me a line or hit that kudos button!


End file.
